User blog:NohrianKitsune/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Breaking Night (Fanfic)
Welcome! This is an original Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story I started to write myself. Feel free to read through the first section (since I only have a prologue writen out for now) and enjoy! Please keep in mind: You may not understand some things about this story if you haven't played a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game, specifically Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. But that's OK. I tried to simplify it as much as possible. I will be adding more chapters later. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Breaking Night Prologue: Wish of Destriction "Absol, are you sure about this..?" A soft voice echoed through the vast cave. "Positive, Delphox. After all, you yourself know how important this task may come to be. Fate is in our hands, and we cannot simply turn away from it." Absol replied, her alluring voice echoing through the stone walls of the cavern. Delphox sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes, but you know I was a rare sight to behold. Most of the other humans you summoned to our world were eventually killed off. You could say i'm one of the only exceptions; one of the only humans that were summoned to this world and turned into Pokemon to still live. Our chances of defeating our "threat" are now lower than ever." Absol blinked, and shook her head. "I am aware of this. But I believe I finally do have one that will be able to defeat.. "it" before it sends it's full destruction on us." Delphox gave one final sigh, then nodded. "Fine. I'll trust you on this, Absol." "Hmm.. we should be reaching the center of this cavern soon. We can't be very far from it now." The sound of Absol's claws quietly stepping onto the stone floor gave a soft echo across the cavern's tunnel. Suddenly, a small light was soon present. "Delphox, over there. It's the opening. Quickly now, hurry." Absol had started to dash through the cavern, Delphox not far behind. Then had soon made it through this cavern; a place of legend called the Worldcore; and had made it to it's center. This center.. it looked almost as if you were standing on a real hill, staring into the sky. But it was really just a simple illusion; this place was called The Hill of Universal Order. A place where your wishes can be made true. "It's time. We have no more time to waste on this. The sooner we have more help.. the sooner we restore balance." Delphox had softly spoken to Absol, now waiting for her to make her wish of bringing the chosen human into the Pokemon world. "…Our world.. the world of Pokemon.. it begs for help, stuck in a cycle of eternal darkness, with no balance whatsoever. At first.. it may seem like nothing. Harmless, even. But one it gains it's true power.. nothing will be able to stop it. Even now, when other humans were sent to this world to battle the darkness, they had all failed. The one human remaining has stayed by my side ever since. But.. our time is now nearly up. This is why I ask to send the human.. the chosen one, even.. a keeper of light and darkness.. to be sent to our world, to restore the balance…" Suddenly, the ground of the Hill of Universal Order shook. It began to crack, the cliff slowly falling apart. "The wish.. it must have been like the one preformed nearly a hundred years ago.. the one that broke the original Hill of Universal Order into pieces! There must be something disrupting the balance.." Absol dug her claws into the moving ground, screaming over the noise the cracking ground made. "That doesn't mean the wish failed! This happened a hundred years ago, but the wish succeeded! No matter what happens.. we need to run. Now. There is nothing left for us.. if we stay, death will soon meet us." "But what if the wish DID work, and we weren't here to see the human we just summoned? They'll be stuck in this mystery dungeon!" Delphox replied, ready to turn back and run. "Ah.. you see.. this particular human has been through many mystery dungeons before.." More to be written! Category:Blog posts